Ashley Tierney
Ashley Reanne Tierney (born November 3, 1989), is an American professional wrestling authority figure and professional wrestler, currently signed to WEW where she appears on their Adrenaline brand currently in her first reign as WEW World Champion. Tierney was previously the General Manager of Adrenaline from 2013 to 2014 before leaving the position in order to become a full-time wrestler down in WEW's developmental territory Top Notch Training; where she later formed a tag team with Stasi Savage known collectively as B.O.S.S. (Built On Self Success). Tierney returned to the main roster in May 2014 after TNT was closed by Mrs. Vanderbilt. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling / WEW General Manager and TNT (2013–2014) On December 17, 2013, Stasi Savage had a run-in with Tierney in which both women showed signs of mutual respect. On the following episode, to start off the show, Tierney and Savage came out to proclaim themselves a tag team named B.O.S.S., which is an acronym for Built On Self Success. During the first-ever Starlet main event on TNT, Stasi would lose to Kristin following a failed distraction by Ashley Tierney that was thwarted by their foe Rebekah Northman. Zharya Burke, the Commissioner of TNT, would then come out and make a tag team match between Tierney and Savage against Kristin and Northman for the following episode. B.O.S.S. went on to win the match when Ashley pinned Northman. However, earlier on in the night, Zharya Burke played a trick on B.O.S.S. by sending the duo to a storage closet claiming to be B.O.S.S.'s very own personal locker; the duo vowed vengeance on the Commissioner. On April 27, 2014, TNT was announced as officially closing its doors by WEW's new owner, Annalise Vanderbilt. Vanderbilt cited the lack of attention paid to the brand by its former Commissioner, Zharya Burke, as the key reason. Later on at the TNT arena, Stasi was seen bickering with her best friend and B.O.S.S. partner, Ashley Tierney. After a heated exchange of words, both girls challenged each other to a Loser Leaves WEW match at the following weeks Adrenaline event. Various feuds and alliances (2014–2015) On their debut night on the Adrenaline brand, during the much hyped Loser Leaves WEW match between the two, they revealed seconds into the match that the entire ordeal was a swerve and that their true surprise was to come later that night. Following the main event which saw Shady Layne defeat Emily Poison, B.O.S.S. attacked the World Champion by pulling her off of the top turnbuckle and executing their Like A Boss finisher on her. The following week at a Super Animosity event, B.O.S.S. announced that they wanted to end Shady's reign as the leader of Adrenaline, not her reign as World Champion. Layne would appear near the end of B.O.S.S.'s celebration for the end of Shady's reign and challenge the two members to a match at WEW's third annual Legacy event, Legacy: Jamaica. The two women quickly accepted the challenge and soon after Shady Layne poured a red substance that resembled pigs blood onto the two Starlets. It was later on announced that Stasi Savage would face Shady Layne one-on-one in the main event of the next Super Animosity. Before the match could take place, Shady was drugged by B.O.S.S.'s accomplice, Erin Spencer, with rohypnol. A disoriented Shady waltzed right into an attack from B.O.S.S. Shady was eventually saved by Women's Champion, Tiffany Krys, and this set-up a match between Ashley and Tiffany for the next week. To prevent Stasi from intervening in the match, Shady viciously attacked Stasi from behind during an interview. Though Stasi was out of the equation, Ashley used her match against Tiffany as bait to attack the Women's Champion alongside Erin. The two Starlets then attempted to attack Shady during her main event match, which was scheduled as a Champion versus Champion match only to actually be bait for an attack, but Tiffany and WEW Elitist Vantage made the save. A brawl ensued and WEW's then-owner, Mrs. Vanderbilt, decided to make Shady Layne versus B.O.S.S. at Legacy a tornado handicap match. With the odds stacked against her, Shady still managed to defeat both B.O.S.S. members after Stasi hit Ashley in the head with a steel chair by accident. After losing to Shady Layne, a mysterious woman debuted and attacked the World Champion. B.O.S.S. surrounded the woman to attack her, presumably, but instead they hugged and congratulated her. Backstage during WEW's Aftermath segment, it was revealed that the woman was their newest ally and enforcer - Malice. On the following Adrenaline, Starlet C.J. Sweet kicked off a 4 Weeks Of Sweet campaign to hype up her Playboy cover reveal. However, after C.J. lost a Bra & Panties match by stripping herself of her clothing, Ashley and Malice came out to interrupt. After Ashley proclaimed she was better looking than C.J., C.J. attempted to disrobe Ashley - causing Malice to step in and execute her Torture Rack Backbreaker on Sweet. It was later announced that Tierney would face Sweet in a Wet T-Shirt Contest at Beach Brawl III which Sweet would go on to win. Shortly after the PPV, Stasi in a fit of rage quit the company thus ending B.O.S.S. WEW World Champion (2015–present) Personal life Tierney was previously in a relationship with WEW Elitist, Alex Madsen. Tierney is currently dating Christian Taylor, brother of Adam Taylor, Jayceon Taylor and Noah Taylor. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Lady Much'' (Spinning heel kick) **''B.F.E – Best Finisher Ever'' (Inverted leg drop bulldog) *'Signature moves' **''B.O.S.S.'' (Belly to back inverted mat slam) **Corner foot choke **Discus leg drop **Dropkick **Drop toe hold **Guillotine choke DDT **Hair-pull mat slam **Indian deathlock **Lotus lock transitioned into a Gedo clutch pin **Roll-up **Snap DDT *'Nicknames' **'"The Boss Lady"' *'Entrance themes' **"Beautiful Dangerous" by Slash feat. Fergie (WEW; 2013) **"SMS (Bangerz)" by Miley Cyrus (WEW; 2013–2014) **"Sassy" by Kat Graham (WEW; 2014) **'"So Cool"' by Kodiene (WEW; Used while apart of Beautiful B.O.S.S.) **"Goddess" by Iggy Azaela (WEW; 2014–2015) **'"Partition"' by Beyoncé (WEW; 2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling / WEW' **WEW World Championship (1 time, current) **Adrenaline Assistant General Manager **Adrenaline General Manager External links *Ashley Tierney on Twitter